Spare Change
by Tel81
Summary: Jasper's having a bad day! He's been yelled at twice by a complete stranger who claims he doesn't live in the "real world". Confused he decides to experience what he doesn't understand. What he sees will take him on a Journey of self discovery.
1. Chapter 1

~ I own a puppy and an impressive DVD collection, but that's it. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and we all hail her brilliance! I'm just playing with the pairing ;P ~

"_**Spare some change Sir?" Those are the words; those four words changed my life.**_

I took a drag of my Black Bat and looked down at the grubby extended hand cursing Alice for forgetting to book the Limo. She might be good in bed, but she sucks as a PA, it might be time to hire a new one. I focused on the beggar who appeared to be a girl, she had dirty black hair, torn clothing and an offensive odour. My heart plummeted when I realised she couldn't be a day over 16. I had never given money to a beggar before, truth be told I had never seen one before, I considered the question before my head kicked in reminding me that she would probably use it to buy drugs.

"Nope sorry" I said dismissing her and turning around to see the arrivals screen, I heard a sigh behind me and turned to see a cute women in a black suit with brown hair and orange streaks shaking her head slightly. I watched as the beggar approached her.

"Spare some change miss?" the voice sounding even more desperate now; I sighed regretting my dismissal of the obvious child. I took another drag of my cigarette. How did a child end up like that, where were her parents I mused. The friendly voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Of Course," she said pulling out her purse. I watched in amazement as she stuck her hand in and scooped out all the coins she had there, it had to be at least 10 bucks. I was even more shocked when she not only handed the change to the girl but the wrapped sandwich in her hand.

"There you go sweetheart, hope that helps" she smiled at the girl and I lost my breath, it was the most stunning smile I had ever seen. The beggar who looked like she might cry threw her arms around the stranger and thanked her before unrolling the sandwich and taking a bite. She smiled at the lady, thanked her again and then walked away, probably to find the closest drug dealer. I watched as the lady dusted off her suit with a happy smile on her face. I scoffed at the women, she looked up narrowed her eyes at me and looked away.

"You know," I said taking a drag of my cigarette "You shouldn't give your hard earned money to strangers, she's probably just going to buy drugs with it." I stomped out my cigarette and went to light up another one when her hand stopped me before I could get the cigarette to my mouth. When I looked at her I was honestly shocked by the angry look she was giving me.

I expected her to laugh and agree with me, then I could have asked her for a coffee and discussed that weird hair colour. What I wasn't expecting was the tirade of abuse I received. She took a step toward me and let rip.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think just because you wear a fancy suit and a $50 tie that you are better than that young lady. You don't know her or her situation. You don't know whether she is on the street from choice or necessity, whether she chose to run away or had to to avoid an abusive situation. "She paused to take a breath, but continued before giving me a chance to respond. "Just because she does not live her life the way you and society think she should does not give you the right to look down your nose at her, you may choose not to help her which is fine, but you have absolutely no right to tell me I shouldn't help her, who are you to dictate what I can and can't do with my own money. Yes she could be off to buy drugs, but frankly she won't get much for 8 bucks" She looked me up and down and shook her head "You should be ashamed of yourself, that girl is just a child, she can't help her actions, what is your excuse?" she cocked her eyebrow at me and just stared waiting for a reaction but I couldn't give her one, I was too stunned.

The train pulled in and she hoisted her bag on her shoulder and grabbed my packet of smokes.

"And another thing there is no smoking on the platform!" With that she threw my packet on the ground and stomped on it before boarding the train.

I watched her try to regain her breathing as the train pulled away and she glared at me. I should have told her what I thought, I should have yanked my arm away from her death grip, I should have boarded the train that I had waited 45 minutes to arrive and I really should have saved my smokes. But I couldn't do any of that, I was rooted to the spot watching the train pull away thinking what_ the fuck just happened?_

**A/N**

This is my first attempt at FF soplease hit the review button and let me know what you think.

I want to say a HUGE THANK YOU to my beta Mxpi1970 for taking the time to make this story readable you rock babe thank you *hugs*. Thanks also to Kell & KellanCougar for introducing me to FF.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ **I own a puppy and an impressive DVD collection, but that's it. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and we all hail her brilliance! I'm just playing with the pairing ;P**

Thanks to everyone who placed this story on their alerts & favourites list it made me smile and tothose who reviewed *hugs* to you. You made my day! I will respond once I figure out how to..Lol.

As always a huge THANK – YOU to my beta Mxpi1970 she worked wonders to get this chapter readable and deserves a round of applause! You rock babe thank you *hugs*  
_

"$50 tie, $50 tie Emmett where the hell does she think I shop Target? This tie cost at least $75" I whined downing the last of my beer and examining the pink tie with black stripes. Emmett, my best friend, was laughing his arse off."Man Jazz that is cold, you had your arse served to you on the subway by a complete stranger!" Emmett was laughing so hard now he had tears rolling down his cheeks, I may or may not, have told him this story 4 times now and each time received the same reaction.

I still couldn't understand why her reaction affected me so much.

"There nearly ready boys" Rose yelled from the kitchen, Emmett & I groaned in unison. Rosalie watched My Kitchen Rules this year and thought it didn't look so hard so she decided to start cooking for Em, beautiful as she is, a cook she was not!Last night she cooked us pasta and don't ask me how the hell someone fucks up pasta but she did! The noodles were hard as a rock the sauce was claggy and had so much garlic we couldn't eat it. After forcing down three spoonful's of it I promised her wine for a month if she'd let me call a pizza! Needless to say I stopped by the Bottle O on my way over tonight. Em looked at me and winked "we need more wine"…" I heard that!" Rosalie laughs as she passes Emmett and puts down, what can only be described as lumps of concrete, on the table. I look at her and she beams while pushing the plate closer to me "there cupcakes Jazzy try one" **  
**

I suddenly realise Emmett's dramatic departure the bastard didn't want to be the first one to try them! I pick up an oddly shaped 'cupcake', I'm not surprised when my cupcake appears to be missing its bottom. I take a deep breath and bite in to the cake, I'm immediately hit with a twangy unpleasant taste which I am assuming is the icing and I try my hardest to get my teeth through it without any success. I pull it out of my mouth change sides and try again, I manage to break a piece off, but it is like chewing shattered glass.**  
**

Emmett laughs from the door frame and Rosalie swats him on the head , "Thanks for trying one Jazzy" Rose smiles as she picks up the wine bottle and pours herself a glass…."So who is this women on the subway, do I need to bitch slap her or what?". We all laugh and polish off 3 bottles of wine in 2 hours.**  
**

**XXXXx Spare Change xXXXX**

"Jazz let us call you a taxi" Rosie offers walking me to the door "Ahh Rosie I live 5 blocks away, besides the walk in the cold air will sober me up" I say staggering down the stairs, bugger maybe I drank more than I thought.**  
**

"Yeah you better sober up Whitlock, we have to present to the man tomorrow, I don't want to do that hung over again, he threatened to spank us if we did that again!" Emmett hiccupped and slapped a hand over his mouth.**  
**I laughed remembering how Dad hadn't been impressed when Em & I presented our pitch so hung over that we had to wear our sunglasses the entire meeting. To make matters worse Em accidentally hurled on the plans we were presenting, dad looked stern, but laughed as he threatened to put us over his knee and spank us the next time we come in to work hung over. He was kidding, we all knew that, but I wasn't game to chance it, with dad you never could tell.**  
**

I turned at the nature strip and waved, it warmed my heart to see Em had Rosie in a bear hug and was rubbing her arms quickly to keep her warm. They waved back and I turned left heading towards the stop lights. If it wasn't so dark and I hadn't just consumed an entire bottle of wine on my own, I would have realised I was heading the wrong way. **  
**I swayed to the stop lights and wrapped my scarf around my neck when a gust of wind made me shiver. It was cold and I was lost I should have called my driver.

When the man changed green I crossed the street and was surprised to see a grotty looking girl with a scrawny dog sitting on a piece of rotting cardboard surrounded by pictures and a note.

_**"My name is Jane, I'm 12 years old & I live on the street.  
****I sell my pictures to buy food for me and Alec, purchase art supplies and if I'm lucky pay the  
bridge guard to sleep under shelter.  
****Please have a look at my drawings, I do caricatures too.  
****Pictures 10 bucks each"**_

I sighed as I read the note; I honestly didn't know we had such a homeless problem in Franceshka. Until today I had never actually seen a homeless person, I wasn't naive to think they didn't exist, but from the literature I had read they were all drugos or gamblers, not children! I was blown away as I gazed at her pictures, she was really talented. I'd never seen such attention to detail; I could have been looking at a photograph they were that clear. I smiled when I saw her pictures of Bubbadoom amusement park. It was where we went for Emmett's bachelor party, we thought it'd be a good idea to get hammered and ride the Matterhorn till we puked. The attendant didn't share our enthusiasm, though he was happy when I slipped him $1,000 to cover clean up. I laughed at the memory as the girl approached me.

"Hi sir, I could discount them for you if you like, how about the 5 for 15 bucks?" She shivered and shoved her hands in her pockets. I smiled, this girl could be selling her drawings for 100 bucks a piece and here she was discounting them.

"Tell you what how about I pay you ten bucks a picture and you throw in a free caricature?" Her face lit up and she nodded her head excitedly, she offered me a seat on a milk create and pulled out her sketch pad. I cringed looking at the dirty thing; mentally calculating my dry-cleaning bill as I took a seat. The scrawny looking dog opened his eye and appraised me; she let out a low growl, but didn't bite me, probably a good thing, I can't remember the last time I had a tetanus shot.**  
**While she sketched we chatted, when I asked her how she ended up on the streets she told me her parents died in a car crash and since she had no other family she was placed with a foster family who thought children were their own personal sex toys, I cringed when I heard that but was happy to hear she wasn't abused. She ran away her second night there and Alec followed. She tried to send him home, but he wouldn't go so she took him with her. She smiled awkwardly when her stomach rumbled and I frowned, I wonder how long you had to go without eating before that happened?**  
**

When she was done I laughed at the caricature, she had me sitting in a sports car, with the top down, a beer in my hand and a smoke in my mouth. She had no idea how closely that picture resembled last weekend.**  
**I thanked her pulled out her payment, as she accepted I wrapped my scarf around her bony neck. She tried to protest, but I wouldn't hear of it, it was cold out and I had more at home. I began to walk away when she stopped me.

"Um Jasper, I don't have change" she stumbled handing the note back. I looked down and realised I had given her a $100. I shook my head and smiled I must have pulled out the wrong note, I know I had a fifty in there somewhere. Looking through my wallet I realised I'd used the fifty to buy wine. 'Hmmmm neither do I Jane" her face dropped, "You'll just have to draw me another picture"**  
**I took a photo of Em & Rose out of my pocket "I'll stop back tomorrow night Jane can you do me a funny pic of these two, preferably in costumes?" her eyes lit up and she nodded her head.**  
**I was about ten feet away when she yelled out "Thanks Jasper, see you tomorrow night" I turned back to wave at her when I stumbled into something which made me fall down. I heard a loud smash and a muttered fuck, and I suddenly felt wet.**  
**

I looked up to apologise and came face to face with the Orange haired tiger.

Why don't you watch where the fuck you're going!" I shouted at her trying to get up, but I kept slipping in something. I watched as she went from concerned to pissed in 2.5 seconds, it must have been the alcohol because I thought it was the hottest thing I have ever seen.**  
**

"Me" she seethed, "You're the one who ran into me, why don't you look where you're walking. I broke my pot and the soup I had for the shelter because of your stupidity!" she yelled.

I felt Jane's arms before I heard her as she tried to help me up."Jeez Jasper you went down hard are you ok?" Jane asked as she steadied me, she was looking at Alec and smiling, I smiled too seeing the joy it brought to her to have her dog feed. She had amazing restraint if it was me I probably would have licked it off the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry about that" I said wiping liquid on my pants and standing up, I suddenly smelt like cauliflower.**  
**The tiger sighed, "Its ok" we all watched as Alec licked up the contents of the pot she was carrying. Jane steped forward to scoop him up.

"Jane be careful there is glass there you could hurt yourself" the orange haired tiger told her. Jane sighed "I'm fine Bella; gosh I'm not a child stop treating me like one" I smiled at her bravery.

"Yeah I'm fine Jane, thanks for coming to check" I winked at her and faced the tiger "Miss I'm sorry about your pot here let me replace it for you" I took a step closer to the orange haired women and handed her a 100 note. It was the only note I had left in my wallet, I didn't think much about it, I always have a lot of 100 notes. Apparently other people don't because the reaction it brought from her scared me.

"People like you piss me off! You think that you can buy your way out of everything that there aren't consequences for your actions, you think everything can be solved by money. You don't know what it's like to have to beg for money, to be hungry and not know where your next meal is coming from. You spent tonight drinking in a brewery from the smell of you while people in the real world were looking for a dry spot to sleep. You just cost 15 people a meal tonight and you think that can be solved by throwing money at me. Money is NOT the solution to everything Jasper and you would know this if you ever had to live in the real world, but you don't. You wouldn't know what real life was if it bit you on the arse!"

I was stunned, my mouth was hanging open and I couldn't fathom a reply because I didn't know what to say. It was money, no big deal I have a lot of it. I broke her pot and tried to replace it and she…she yells at me? I was so confused. I looked at her and watched as she unclenched her fists and took a breath. She closed her eyes and sighed "Go home Jasper before you get mugged for the money you keep flashing around" I watched as she grabbed Jane's hand and started leading her looked back at me and shrugged, but went with her.

As I turned to walk away I heard Jane say " Bella I don't think he deserved that."…..So the Tiger has a name.

**A/N **

**Leave me a review and let me know what you thought **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**~ I own a puppy and an impressive DVD collection, but that's it. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and we all hail her brilliance! I'm just playing with the pairing ;P

Thanks to everyone who placed this story on their alerts & favourites list it made me smile and to reviewers *HUGS*, you make my day :).

As always a huge THANK – YOU to my beta Mxpi1970 for making this story readable, you rock babe thank you *hugs*

* * *

**XXXXX Emmett's Point of View XXXX**

I heard the phone ring as I contemplated scrubbing the cake tray with knife marks and mangled cake bottoms, how Rosie could ruin cupcakes is beyond me. It would be easier to buy a new one, I put it in the bin as Rosalie walked in with a worried look on her face, mouthed Jasper and handed me the phone.

I laughed, "No way babe you put him in hospital with food poisoning you go get him." She shook her head and I froze, Rose _always_ laughs at my jokes WTF is going on? Taking the phone from her I put Jasper on speaker.

"Mate you're on speaker what's up?"

"Em I need you to do the Newton presentation solo and feed Kurt for me, I'm taking a week's leave."

I laughed shaking my head at Rosalie's serious face. "So which one are whisking away with you Jazzy, Alice or Jessica? If you ask me Jessica will put out more." I stuck my tongue out at Rose's glare.

"Fuck Emmett I'm serious! That women thinks she knows me, she doesn't know shit about me. How dare she tell me I don't know the real world, I live in it for fucks sake, of course I know it! "

Rose and I exchanged confused looks "Jazz exactly how much did you have to drink? You're not making any sense mate."

We listened as Jasper explained taking a wrong turn and buying art off a street vendor and how he wanted to commission her work, fuck I loved my friend, but he was naïve! He was babbling about how he broke some pot and ruined everyone's dinner and wanted to replace it so he offered her money. I shook my head, this chick was obviously psycho. No money can't buy everything, but he was offering to replace her pot not proposition her for the night! Overreact much!

"….then Bella said."

I froze.

"Yes, Jane called her Bella why?" Rosalie groaned and put her head in her hands.

"No reason, so yeah mate that sucks and I think a week away is a great idea. Course we'll feed Kurt, he can come stay with Aunty Rose and Uncle Em for the weed. Why don't you go back to Thailand, order some cocktails and get another Tatt, it will be good for you to unwind."

"Dammitt Emmett weren't you listening to a thing I said? Bella thinks I don't know it's like to live in the real world, and frankly I'm confused, I didn't know there was two worlds! Maybe it is time to experience "real life" as she keeps throwing at me and it appears my lifestyle isn't accomplishing that. I want to experience what she thinks I don't understand Emmett. Starting tomorrow, I'm not really sure where to go I must Google that, but I will give everything up for a week and live on the street. It doesn't look that hard and I will probably earn more money begging than I would at work! I need to show her I'm not the monster she thinks I am. I've already sent around an email telling the management group of my absence, but I need you to feed Kurt for me OK?"

He sounded so desperate that I wanted to hug him. Poor Jaz he really doesn't live in the real world, in his world there are servants and door men and your washing and fridge are magically stocked.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes "Jazz think this through, you *cough* don't know this women, you'll probably never see her again. Why does it matter what a complete stranger thinks of you?" Rose raised her eyebrows at me as she spied the cupcake tray in the bin, I mouthed I love you and she giggled.

"I don't know Em for some reason her opinion bothered me…Rose are you laughing at me?"

"No Jazzy, honestly Emmett threw out my cupcake tin, I was scolding him" Rose rushed, out mortified at the sadness in Jasper's voice.

"Thank fuck for that, don't think I could force one down ever again!" He laughed "Hey!"…"Guys, I know it sounds stupid to you but I need to do this. I can't really explain why, but it is important to me."

I looked at Rose, she sighed and she nodded her head, "Yeah Ok man, where exactly are you going Jazz?"

"I honestly don't know Em, but I'll tell you all about it in a week. I need a shower and a good night's sleep if I'm doing this tomorrow. We picked the wrong night to drink wine guys. I'll see ya in a week mate, kisses to Rosie, love you both."

I stared at the phone listening to the dial tone; Jasper was really going to do this all because of my stupid sister. I loved Jasper like a brother, but he'd lead a sheltered life. Carlisle and Esme protected him from all the bad things in the world and he'd never truly been alone. His parents staff his building of employees that he isn't even aware of! He won't last a night on the street let alone a week.

I shook my head and looked at Rosie, "Can you take a week off work babe?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ~ I own a puppy and an impressive DVD collection but that's it. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and we all hail her brilliance I'm just playing with the pairing.**

**I want to introduce you all to my new pre reader Bellemeer, and say thank you for your awesome recommendations for this chapter, you made it flow much more smoother hun, thank you.**

**I was fortunate enough to have this chapter corrected by two amazing writers Mxpi1970 and Bellemeer. Thank you ladies, without your amendments, guidance and support this chapter would suck, I can't thank you enough. You rock *hugs to you both***

* * *

Bella's POV

I kicked my shoes under my desk, turned on my computer and stared out the window.

I felt like a bitch! In less than 24 hours I had yelled at my boss not once but twice! I was fired for sure when he realised who I was, but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

I wasn't upset with myself over what I'd said to Jasper it was all true; he was a spoilt rich boy who got what he wanted and where he was because of his daddy's money. He didn't know what it felt like to struggle or go without because he'd never had to. Blowing on my coffee, enjoying the aroma I sighed, you can't be mad at someone for that, for some injustice they didn't understand and truth be told that wasn't the problem. I was still harbouring a 10 year old grudge.

My email pinged and I turned to read the message, so Jasper was taking a week off. _Weird this __**just**__ came through; he normally gives more than 12 hour's notice_. I snickered to myself as Alice walked past my window.

_Poor little pixie must be heartbroken looks like he took Jessica instead. _

"Bella, Mr McCarthy would like to see you in his office."

"Thanks Es tell him I'll be there in 5."

It was still weird for me having Jasper Whitlock's mother as my PA, I thought Emmett was joking when he recommended I hire her. It turned out to be the best decision I have ever made, Esme had a flair for design so she helped me see the flaws, yes I can admit I have them, in my models.

Esme volunteered at the same soup kitchen as I did so we became close quickly. It still surprised me how Jasper could be such a dick when he had such a loving, caring mother. I guess he thought she donated enough time for him not to give a crap.

I grabbed my notepad and headed to Emmett's office, stopping short when I saw his PA ,Jessica, sitting at her desk.

"Hey ,Jess, I'm here to see Emmett."

_So if Jasper didn't take you who the hell did he take?_ My eyes roamed over the open plan office as I started mentally ticking off females.

"Go right in Ms Swan; he's expecting you." I smiled, and headed in, only to be engulfed in a big bear hug.

"Bells, my little fire cat, how are you?"

Laughing I hugged him back. "Emmett you know people will start to talk if you keep greeting my like this." he laughed and headed back towards his desk. "Shoot I spilt my coffee," dabbing at the stain on my white shirt, I wondered whatever possessed the klutz of the year, namely me, to purchase a white shirt!

"I hear that's not all you spilled take a seat, Bells."

I froze, looking at Emmett who was grinning widely. Typical Jasper Whitlock can't do anything himself; not even fire me. He gets my brother to do it! I sat down in the chair opposite him furious as hell. This was my dream job and I'd just lost it.

"So I'm fired, Emmett?"

Emmett looked confused "What! No, why on earth would you say that!"

I shook my head, fuck; I can be a nutcase at times. Crossing my legs, I smiled 'No reason, so what's up bro?"

"Rosie and I are taking a week's leave; I need you to present our pitch to the Newman's on Wednesday. I have been unable to move the meeting, here are the notes you'll need and Jess can help you with the PowerPoint presentation. The Newman's are quite specific and Jess knows the fonts and sizes they like" Emmett handing me a folder.

I took the folder and started flicking through his presentation notes, I was surprised we'd been working on this together for weeks so I was familiar with the content, but I was design. Emmett and Jasper were the closers. I'd never presented to a client before and the butterflies were already forming. By Wednesday I'd be a wreck. The Newman's have a reputation for making rookies cry. Why they would both take leave the week of a multimillion dollar deal is beyond me!

I sighed, resigning myself to a few sleepless nights, "OK where are you guys going somewhere tropical?" Emmett snorted which made me look up.

"I wish, we're going 'camping' of sorts. Jasper got this idiotic idea in his head that he doesn't know anything about the real world. He believes he'd understand it more if he gave up his comfortable apartment, job and trust fund and experienced what it is like to have nothing for a week. To experience what it's like to struggle and not have things handed to him apparently" Emmett shrugged his shoulders and my face fell.

"Rosie and I are taking the week off to trail his arse around the streets to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble, Rose is on body guard duty as we speak and there has already been an incident. I'm hoping to finish up soon so I can join her."

I was speechless I didn't know what to say, surely this was a joke? _Jasper had obviously told Emmett about the crazy lady who yelled at him and now they're having a laugh at my expense… aren't they?_

"I thought he took the week off to spend with Alice in Hawaii?" I was clutching at straws and Emmett knew it, he smirked at me and shook his head.

"You know he's not with Alice, Bells, she's walked past your office twice this morning. No for some reason a crazy orange haired women has him freaking out about his perception of life so he thinks this will make him see things more clearly."

My hand automatically went to my hair, it's not orange! Yes it is a more orangie shade of blonde than it should be, but it's not orange, is it?

I looked at Emmett and he smirked obviously thinking about last week when Rosalie had agreed to dye it for me and then forgot to set the timer because she was cooking a roast, an inedible roast, and it ended up staying in much longer than necessary!

"Emmett, are you having me on, I mean seriously who would do that based on the crazy ranting's of a women on the street?"

Emmett laughed "At least we can agree that you are crazy" he winked at me "He's not a bad guy Bells, I know you're still holding a grudge and passionate about homelessness, but you are being harsh when you don't know the guy personally and he…." Emmett paused to read a text message and shook his head. He started shutting down his computer.

"You are going to owe me a drink for this sis. My idea of a holiday is lying on a beach with a scantily clad Rosie drinking alcohol out of a coconuts not sleeping in a park in the middle of winter!" I straightened, bristling at least he had the option of sleeping in a nice warm bed, many of the homeless I helped didn't. He looked at me exasperated and closed his eyes.

"Come on Bells you know I didn't mean it like that, you seriously need to relax a bit ok" his phone buzzed again and he read the message and swore "Look I have go, good luck with Newman's proposal you'll knock em dead, just don't scream at them." He winked at me, kissed the top of my forehead than disappeared out the door.

I walked back to my office in a daze, I forced a smile at Esme, who looked at me worriedly and headed into my office.

I sat in my chair staring at the computer screen but couldn't focus.

What kind of guy would willingly give up his luxury pent house apartment to sleep on the cold icy street for a week because a woman on the street had told him he couldn't do it?

I closed my eyes wondering if I had miss judged Jasper Whitlock.


End file.
